1. Technology Field
The present invention is directed to an error handling method and more particularly, to an error handling method, a memory storage device and a memory controlling circuit unit for a rewritable nonvolatile memory module.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital cameras, cell phones, and MP3 players have undergone rapid growth in recent years, so that consumer demands for storage media have also rapidly increased. A rewritable non-volatile memory is one of the most adaptable memories for being built in the aforementioned portable multimedia devices due to its characteristics such as data non-volatility, low power consumption, small volume, non-mechanical structure, and high read-and-write speed.
Generally, the rewritable nonvolatile memory module is controlled by a memory controlling circuit unit. In some implementations, a plurality of channels are coupled between the memory controlling circuit unit and the rewritable nonvolatile memory module so as to improve accessing efficiency. When a failed event occurs on a channel, an operation of the channel is stopped until an error handing corresponding to the failed event is performed. However, if a command is executed in a pipeline manner, a plurality of failed events may probably occur on the channel, and thus, the operation of the channel may be recovered after all the failed events are checked, which results in reduction of the accessing performance. Therefore, how to improve the accessing performances under the aforementioned scenarios has become one of the major subjects in the industry.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.